This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. E3 ubiquitin ligases catalyze the final step of ubiquitin conjugation and regulate numerous cellular processes. The HECT class of E3 ubiquitin (Ub) ligases directly transfers Ub from bound E2 enzyme to a myriad of substrates. The catalytic domain of HECT Ub ligases has a bilobal architecture that separates the E2 binding region and catalytic site. An important question regarding HECT domain function is the control of ligase activity and specificity. Here we present a functional analysis of the HECT domain of the E3 ligase HUWE1 based on crystal structures and show that a single N-terminal helix significantly stabilizes the HECT domain. We observe that this element modulates HECT domain activity, as measured by self-ubiquitination induced in the absence of this helix, as distinct from its effects on Ub conjugation of substrate Mcl-1. Such subtle changes to the protein may be at the heart of the vast spectrum of substrate specificities displayed by HECT domain E3 ligases.Diffraction quality crystals of the hypothetical protein PODANSg2158 were obtained in the X-ray.